character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goomba (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Goomba= |-|Paragoomba= |-|Ice Skate Goomba= |-|Cat Goomba= |-|Private Goomp= |-|Megasparkle Goomba= |-|False Bowser= Summary Goombas are one of the major species of the Mario series. Since their first game appearance in Super Mario Bros., they have become one of the most iconic members of the Koopa Troop. Goombas resemble small, brown mushrooms and are a fungus-based species like Toads, Amanitas, Spooks, and Shroobs. Goombas are physically weak and are not much of a threat to Mario or Luigi, since a single stomp usually defeats them, although a number of different Goomba variants have emerged throughout the years. The Goombas, as a collective race, used to be allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. However, many of the Goombas have turned traitorous and joined the Koopa Troop, an organization led by Bowser. In many games, Goombas are the first enemy the player meets. Goombas have two feet and no visible arms. However, not all Goombas are allied with Bowser or the Koopa Troop. Some Goombas, such as the inhabitants of Goomba Village, live peacefully inside the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom, while others simply hold no allegiance and operate independently in distant locales such as Rogueport and Monstro Town. Goombas, along with Koopa Troopas, Piranha Plants, Lakitus, Bullet Bills, Bob-ombs, Shy Guys, and Boos have become some of the most well-known and iconic enemies in the entire Mario series, appearing in almost every title. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Low 2-C | High 7-A | Low 2-C Name: Goomba Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shiitaki Mushroom-like Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, Telekinesis and Wing Manifestation. Wings turn him into a Paragoomba, which has Flight. Megasparkle Goomba has Fusionism (With Goombas strictly) and Wish Granting Attack Potency: Town level (While most Goombas are absolutely pathetic, there are some regular, average-joe Goombas capable of taking on characters of Mario's caliber, though, due to them always being below him, we can, at best, scale them to his lowest feats, like destroying the Angry Sun, who vaporized a rainforest. Such a feat should at least be around this tier) | Universe level+ (False Bowser has a physique similar to Bowser himself) | Small Island level (The text after the Elite Trio fight implies that--despite having an army and each other--the trio was stomped by Mario. Thus, they can't be scaled to the characters at all, and are only comparable--albeit superior--to Bowser's generic minions. Which is consistent with their depictions in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions) | Universe level+ (In spite of having fought Post-SPM Paper Mario, it is heavily implied he had been stomped. Even then, he needed the help of a large group of Goombas to do hardly any damage at all to Mario. Thus, he is scaled to Post-SPM Paper Mario's lowest feat--creating a universe in Paper Jam) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has been slower than 2-D Mario since the start of the franchise) | Massively FTL+ (Similar speed to Bowser) | Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than most goons within their militia) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Universal+ | Small Island Class | Universal+ Durability: Town level (Some Goombas can survive hits from Mario, while others are one-shot. Some can also tank hits from Bowser) | Universe level+ | Small Island level | Universe level+ Stamina: Low | High | High | High Range: Melee. A meter or two via telekinesis. Several dozens of meters via projectiles as False Bowser Standard Equipment: A couple Power-ups, Kuribo's Boot, several Helmets (regular, spiked, etc.) to protect against foes, a Royal Sticker Intelligence: Basic ones are Learning Impaired (Only able to understand "Walk forward, hurt enemy"), while others are Average (Able to understand more than basics, and some even have ranks in their militia [Private Goomp], which displays some amount of knowledge) Weaknesses: Completely stupid | Completely stupid | Relies heavily on others | Relies heavily on others Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tackle:' Goomba charges into the foe's feet. *'Head-Bonk:' Goomba leaps into the air and headbutts the enemy. Key: Standard | As False Bowser | As Private Goomp | As Megasparkle Goomba Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2